


Hang On, Mister Pilot, Sir!

by sunkissedicarus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Character Study, Crash Landing, Fear, Fear of Death, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege: Operation Chimera DLC, Gen, Infection, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Missions Gone Wrong, Monsters, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Short One Shot, Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedicarus/pseuds/sunkissedicarus
Summary: “I wish I was back in Hereford right now.”The engineer’s voice became quaint while he rested his head on whatever pieces of rubble were available. His hand returned to the laceration on his side in order to keep the bleeding at bay. There was more blood than before from what he felt moments prior. The scuffle with the roach must’ve worsened it. Not good. “There’s still that documentary I need to watch… What was it about?” Talking to himself could’ve been considered insane had it not been an effective way of keeping him calm and alert. He needed to stay awake lest he drown in his own thoughts and never see the light of another day.“The ocean. It was about the ocean.”~After crash landing in a gas station convenience store, Marius is left alone with his thoughts as the threat of death looms overhead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hang On, Mister Pilot, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the events of Operation Chimera in the mission where Jäger needs rescuing. 
> 
> I originally used this as a roleplaying audition for Jäger, but I got a bit carried away with it and turned it into a full-blown character study. I'm still proud of it, even if it's a lot shorter than I'd like it to be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Jä…ger…!? …….Res...pon-”

Thermite’s voice soon descended into a prominent fizzling that made any further words intangible. It was worrisome, yet a part of Marius welcomed the minimal stimulation to his senses. Still being able to hear things meant he was still alive. His eyes carefully blinked open only to be welcomed by the sight of ragged ceiling tiles and a scarce amount of fluorescent lights illuminating the darkness. It didn’t take much to know that seeing the interior of a gas station convenience store was wrong. Incredibly wrong. 

Ragged coughs that escaped the pilot were muffled by his balaclava as he attempted to move himself into a seated position. Yet a searing pain that shot up his torso prevented him from moving any further. Bits of rubble beneath Marius shifted and crumbled away, for he now laid back down in defeat. A gloved hand immediately pressed against the area the pain originated from in hopes of satiating the burning white sting. Being met with the warmth of crimson liquid only made him realize the severity of the predicament he was in. He was injured and alone with a plethora of roaches lingering outside. If the crash of the helicopter had been enough to render him temporarily unconscious, then the force of impact certainly would have been loud enough to alert any of the creatures that lurked nearby. He just hoped that whatever forced the spike upward to strike the cockpit of the vehicle did not come looking for him as well.

“Sh-Scheiße…” His left hand remained pressed against the wound in his side while his eyes eventually landed on the helicopter that was halfway through the ceiling. “Thermite? Doc? ...Anyone?” The radio static of the damaged communicator had long since fallen into a silence, but the engineer believed he should try. Though that only made the lack of response hurt that much more. He nearly wanted to chide himself for his optimism; others certainly would have. “Have faith, Marius.” The words came out hoarse, yet the lack of copper on his tongue was a good sign of reassurance. “They heard your distress signal, and you’re by the evac point. They’ll come. They have to.” 

Despite voicing rationalities, that did not stop fear from sowing seeds of doubt into the pits of his stomach. Those seeds quickly sprouted roots of terror that traveled up his throat and worsened the pain his body was in. Growls and snarls constantly resonated in the distance, and knowing that they could easily draw near did not allow Marius to rest easy. Not a second could be spent relaxed when his life was an imminent danger. Yet his mind constantly wandered back to his comrades. He prayed that they were in better condition than he was and that no harm came to them. The thought of his fellow operators getting injured or worse because they had to rescue him ached more than his wounds. “Mein Gott… this would all be more bearable if I wasn’t alone.” However, he knew that him being alone did mean that there was one less person injured from the helicopter crashing. Fewer casualties were always a good thing. 

Shards of glass clinking against tile suddenly snapped the pilot to attention. He turned his head towards the source of the sound, quickly catching sight of a roach ambling his way. Seeing those piercing red eyes look back at him sent his heart into overdrive. Adrenaline burned in his veins as each choked grunt that escaped the roach grew ever closer. The pilot’s right hand began fumbling about the space around him, his eyes dancing madly from the ground to the creature. He knew that its slow approach was still an efficient way to reach him considering the fact that he couldn’t move. Those blackened growths that covered the roach’s body scraped against one another, producing an ear grating sound. It wasn’t human. At least, not anymore.

This brief thought was interrupted by a gurgled screech filling his ears. The roach had dived for him with its hands clawing for Marius’s face. Applying pressure to his wound had to be abandoned in order to protect himself, using his hands to keep that gaping maw from infecting him with whatever this virus was. He could practically hear the gnashing of teeth in the prolonged struggle that was primarily held back by his right forearm. It was now apparent that this roach was once a man, no older than he. Such a sight nearly made him feel sorry for the roach had his features not been destroyed by the reds and blacks of the infection. Not to mention that said roach was flailing about in an attempt to maul him to death, its spikes piercing his clothing and scratching at his skin.

One glance was all that he was allowed to look away at his surroundings. The German’s eyes found his pocket knife not too far away from on the tiled ground. He was subsequently forced to reach out with his left hand in an attempt to grab it, silencing any noises that signaled the difficulty of this endeavor. Though a sudden outcry of pain escaped his throat as the roach applied more pressure onto his body and onto his wound as a result. Its choked snarling now directly entered his ears with the warmth of its breath reaching his neck. His hand continuously stretched out towards the blade, his fingertips barely grazing it. Having more adrenaline coursing through his muscles nearly made him erratic. He didn’t want to die here. He  _ couldn’t _ die here, all alone and away from his team. He knew that his death would only worsen the burden he had placed upon Rainbow’s shoulders. They might be on their way, if not for him, then for evac. If anything, he would rather die protecting them instead of putting them in such horrid danger. 

_ Shrrk! _

Swiftly grabbing the knife with a bigger reach allowed him to drive the point into the roach’s temple, a sickening crunch ringing out. The screech that came out of its mouth died as soon as it came with the hellfire in its eyes dying down to cinders. Ragged breaths from Marius soon followed suit, for exhaustion began to replace that desire to live in his blood. The last bits of his energy were used to shrug the corpse off of him. It felt as if he could truly breathe easier now.

“I wish I was back in Hereford right now.” The engineer’s voice became quaint while he rested his head on whatever pieces of rubble were available. His hand returned to the laceration on his side to keep the bleeding at bay. There was more blood than before from what he felt moments prior. The scuffle with the roach must’ve worsened it. Not good. “There’s still that documentary I need to watch… What was it about?” Talking to himself could’ve been considered insane had it not been an effective way of keeping him calm and alert. He needed to stay awake lest he drown in his own thoughts and never see the light of another day. “The ocean. It was about the ocean.” He was relieved that he managed to recall this. “Perhaps I’ll let Mira know about it. She’s liked my choices before.” Clicking and growling from outside reminded him that all of that was  _ if _ he made it out of here alive, yet that remained a thought he didn’t want to indulge in. The roaches outside felt like a more pressing matter anyways.

Wolves. The roaches looked like wolves. And he was the injured deer they were hunting down. If Dominic were here right now, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell the pilot how ironic this whole situation was. His callsign truly did make it feel like something along the lines of “The hunter becomes the hunted.” Normally that would have garnered a light chuckle from Marius. But this was no normal circumstance when roaches were heading his way. There were many of them,  _ too _ many of them. He had no means of defending himself when his knife was currently lodged in the brain matter of the singular grunt he had killed. Looking to his right allowed him to find several flares on the tiled flooring, but would that really be enough to stave off the monsters approaching him? There was much doubt that he would even be able to survive for more than five minutes if all he had on him was a flare.

A multitude of glowing red eyes locked on to their wounded prey inside the gas station convenience store. Each and every snarl was directed at the pilot with grotesque spines flared for an attack. Some of the roaches even had pulsing bulbs on their back that eerily glowed a sickening yellow. At that moment, all he could think about was what kind of fate would befall him once the swarm did reach him. If he was lucky, they would swiftly shred him to pieces in a death marked by blood loss. If not, they’d infect him and allow him to turn into a roach himself. The thought of having the black growths push force their way through his flesh and break out of his skin was sickening. Yet losing his mind whilst trapped in a body that was no longer his felt so much worse. All he could do was close his eyes and try to prepare for the worst. Hopefully, fate would be kind to him and end this quickly.

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Gunfire.

The sound of gunfire was resonating in the air outside the convenience store.

Was he imagining things?

Seeing the roaches turn away from the German answered his question. They were heading towards the sound of bullets raining hell on them with their screeches acting as war cries. It did not take much to know that these cries were useless in stopping whoever held the guns. Was it the three-man strike team Six that had been sent out to deal with the nursery in Sierra Paradise? Was it his comrades? Had Doc, Lion, and Finka come to his rescue at Thermite’s suggestion? Either way, he took it as an incentive to lay his head back down on the rubble. The death of the roaches meant that was safe and that they were no longer desiring his flesh. Relief was something that he oh so desperately craved right now.

“Jäger! Jäger, can you hear me?” Words coated in a French accent suddenly filled his ears. It was a voice that Marius could recognize from anywhere. “I’m alive, Doc.” Gloved hands carefully grabbed his shoulders and moved him into a seated position, albeit with a noticeable hiss of pain. “Could’ve stuck the landing better though.” He managed to let out a light chuckle despite how much his body ached. It was hard to read Gustave’s expression, especially with the balaclava covering much of his face, but he figured that it was safe to assume that he was simply concerned. He shouldn’t expect anything less from the doctor. Though he did hope that his comment served its purpose in lightening the severity of the situation.

Receiving some medical attention did not lessen the current state of pain he was in, yet he knew that it did make the wound itself better. Proper care would be given to him once they got out of this mess. “Evac’s en route, hang tight everyone.” Finka’s voice maintained a sense of order and calmness within the store. It made the thought of more roaches heading their way much more bearable, especially now that he wasn’t alone. Her comrade, Lion, had also gone so far as to glance over at Marius and give him a small nod: a sign that he, too, was grateful that the German had survived the crash. Their attention did not linger on him for too long, though. They needed to deal with any roaches that got too close. He understood that. That would make things easier and safer for all of them, including those manning the vehicle coming to extract them.

Jäger was used to the sounds of helicopter blades, but hearing the evac chopper draw near made him happier than ever before.

He was alive, and so was his team. That’s all he could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting this, there's not much on my Tumblr account, but my Ask Box is open!
> 
> My Tumblr is @ssunkissed-icaruss, and I hope to start being more active with it in posting my progress on future works.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
